henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Busters
Dream Busters is the twentieth episode in the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 21, 2015 to an audience of 1.38 million viewers, which makes it the episode with the lowest viewership while premiering. Plot Schwoz is anxiously working on a machine. Charlotte arrives with some onion dip and asks if Schwoz wants some. He refuses and says that something terrible happened. Then Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive in their tubes but Henry arrives totally unconscious. Ray carries him to a chair and explains that Dr. Minyak had broken out of prison and shot Henry with a dream beam. The dream beam puts Henry in a very deep sleep and during the sleep, he would have extremely strange dreams. It was almost impossible for Henry to wake up and now, Henry was dreaming that Jasper was wearing a wedding dress and was late for a wedding. A green lady arrives and begins dancing and then, Ms. Shapen arrives and tells Henry he is in big trouble because her cat hadn't went to the bathroom for a week. Ms. Shapen blames George Clooney and then, Ms. Shapen's eyes become mouths and they begin singing "Row, Row, Row Your Cat." Ray changes Henry and himself into their normal clothes. Ray and Schwoz try to wake up Henry by giving his heart Extreme Coffee, which was coffee with 300 times more caffeine than regular coffee. It doesn't work, but it causes Henry to dream about himself running around the school with Oliver sitting in a pool. Charlotte is sad that Henry wouldn't wake up. She tries to wake Henry up by making him eat her onion dip, but it doesn't work. Schwoz then gets an idea: they couldn't wake Henry up outside, but they might be able to wake Henry up inside his dream. They decide to put Charlotte to sleep, and they explain that when Charlotte was in his dream, she couldn't tell Henry he was in a dream because it could cause Henry's brain to explode. Also, he had to cause Henry pain because that was what would cause Henry to come out of his dream state. They would give Charlotte Henry's Whiz-Watch so that they could talk to each other. When Charlotte enters Henry's dream, she finds Henry. They hug, then Henry tells Charlotte that his parents now looked like Kanye West and Kim Kardashian, Piper had a beard and was playing a lute, and Jasper's head was floating in mid-air and Henry had to help him get his head back on his body. Charlotte leaves the house and tells Ray that it was very weird. Ray tells Charlotte she had to cause Henry pain. Charlotte doesn't want to hurt Henry herself, so she takes a banana peel and puts it at the foot of the stairs. She calls Henry and he slips and tumbles down the stairs. However, he doesn't come back from his dream state. Ray and Schwoz bring Charlotte out of Henry's dream and they continue trying to find ways to get Henry out of his dream state. Charlotte finds that Henry could be out of his dream state if he was underwater for 30-45 minutes, but one of the side effects was death. Schwoz finds out that they could get Henry out of his dream state by frightening him. Schwoz gets a "bloob" he invented. He tells Charlotte that they would bring her back to Henry's dream and when she was in there, she had to put the bloob in the refrigerator, wait 10 seconds, and make Henry open it. Also, when he opened it, Charlotte needed to look away. When Charlotte is back in Henry's dream, she puts the bloob in the fridge and she then asks Henry if he could get her juice. Henry opens the fridge and the bloob becomes a terrifying monster and this causes Henry to come out of his dream state. However, Schwoz tells Henry and Ray that he couldn't get Charlotte out of the dream because one of his tools broke and in order to get another one, he had to drive two hours. Ray tells Charlotte to wait and Charlotte ends up having to play Mahjong with Kim, Kanye, Piper, Green Girl and Jasper's floating head. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop (Henry's dream) *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart (Henry's dream) Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook (Henry's dream) *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen (Henry's dream) Guest Cast *Barron Jay as Kanye West *Jasmine Davidoff as Kim Kardashian *Krystal Ellsworth as Green Girl *Matthew Timmons as Jasper's Body Quotes Trivia *Lowest viewed episode of the series. *While Schwoz was flipping through channels to show Henry's brain activity, one of the channels showed "That's A Drag", known from Sam and Cat. *This episode was intended to be the season 1 finale of Henry Danger, but when Nickelodeon renewed the show for a second season, they also gave 6 other episodes to the season. *Henry and Charlotte's care for each other is evident in this episode. *The dancing green girl was a reference to Star Trek. *Piper's song about the faceless chicken was a reference to The Riddle Song. *Schwoz's theory about waking Henry up inside his dream was a reference to the Schwartz theory. *This episode was filmed on December 19, 2014. *This episode premieres on Jace Norman's (Henry Hart) 15th birthday. *This is the first episode with non-canon stuff. **The weird behavior of characters and weird stuff of Henry's dream can be compared to the April Fools episodes of previous Schneider's shows: iApril Fools and April Fools Blank. *Henry seeing mouths on Ms. Shapen's eyes can be compared to Dustin seeing a mouth on Quinn's forehead as a result of being sleepless for several days in Spring Fling. *Dr. Minyak, from Tears of the Jolly Beetle, was mentioned as the person who shot Henry with the dream beam. **He also escapes prison in this episode, as Captain Man mentions he was captured at some unknown point. *The end credits show Henry saying something (not heard) and Kanye telling him something back as he walks up the stairs (Not heard either) *Last appearance of Mrs. Shapen in Season 1. Gallery Videos Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes